Cherry Blossom Memories
by Tohruismyoneechan
Summary: Oneshot! Haruhi is sad because the Cherry Blossom Festival has never been the same without her mom. The host club sees this and they tryand cheer her up, their first try, FAILED, their second try, SUCCESS. I hope you enjoy the fic and plz review as well.


The Cherry Blossom Festival

The Cherry Blossom Festival

I sighed as looked out the window. The cherry blossom trees were so beautiful this year. I remember when I was little, when my mom and dad took me to the Cherry Blossom Festival We all had so much fun, but now that mom is gone, it just wasn't the same. I continued to stare out the window and let my mind wander, totally oblivious to the six people peaking through the doorway, staring at me in concern.

--

A young man with choppy short blond hair, indigo colored eyes, and pale skin. He was looking at a sleek brown haired, brown eyed, and pale skinned girl, who was sitting in a chair staring out the big clear window. He frowned and gripped the doorframe in concern for the girl.

"My daughter is sad. Father's here Haruhi, " he whispered.

"Why would she go to you when she can go to us!, " two twins exclaimed. They both had spiky orange hair, one with bangs towards the right and the other towards the left. They had pale skin and brownish-amber colored eyes. The young blond man sulked in a corner at the twins words and then started to grow mushrooms on his head.

"What's wrong with Haru-chan?" A short pale skinned boy with curly blond hair and brown eyes asked. A tall spiky brown haired young man with brown eyes and tan skin nodded in question with the short blond he was standing behind.

"She's depressed for some reason," A black haired young man with pale skin and brown eyes hidden behind framed glasses explained as he looked up from the notebook he was writing in.

"I don't like that Haru-chan is sad. How do we make her better?" the short blond questioned. The others excluding the black haired man nodded their heads and looked at each other for an answer. The black haired man pushed up his glasses with his middle finger and then smirked at them.

"Why don't you try and cheer her up?" he replied to the five young men, giving them an answer ti their question. Four of the five smiled and started thinking of ideas to cheer Haruhi up with.

--

"Haruhi!"

I turned around from my seat by the window, to a pale blond young man.

"What is it Tamaki?" I replied back. The young man named Tamaki, reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a blue pencil that had a bear eraser on it.

"Do you want my bear pencil Haruhi?" he asked me.

"Why?" I questioned him, puzzled to why I would need his pencil.

"To cheer you up of course!" he exclaimed. I sighed and shook my head in exasperation.

"No thank you Tamaki, I'm fine."

"Oh okay," he said sadly. He walked away and went to go grow mushrooms on his head again in a corner.

"Why does my daughter hate her father!" he cried. I rolled my eyes at his usual over-dramatic antics. When I turned back around to the window, I almost jumped in shock because of the two red haired twins that were in my face.

"What do you want Hikaru, Kaoru?" I asked them. They smirked widely and stuck their hands inside a big brown paper bag. They pulled out a light blue knee length dress and pulled me up, trying to see if it would fit me.

"We need to see if this dress will fit you," they both told me. I sighed and waited until they were done looking.

"Come on try it on," they pleaded. I looked at them like they were crazy.

"No I don't want to," I told them sternly. They both begged and tried to trick me into saying yes, but I never gave in. They sighed and look at each other and shrugged as they walked away. I finally sat back down and started to watch the cherry blossom trees once more, until a slight tugging came from my left, at the hem of my school shirt. Turning around again to see the person tugging, I came face to face with a small curly haired blond and a tall spiky haired brunette.

"What is it Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai?" I questioned them. Hunny-sempai, the small blond one, pushed his Bun-Bun stuffed rabbit out from the safe hold of his arms and into my face.

"Do you want Bun-Bun to cheer you up Haru-chan?" Hunny-sempai asked cutely. I stared at him for a while then looked at Bun-Bun then back to him to Bun-Bun and repeated this a few times before I looked at him and shook my head.

"No thank you Hunny-sempai," I replied to him. His eyes started to water and I didn't know what to do, but thankfully Mori-sempai, the tall brunette, came to my rescue.

"Mitsukuni, let's go get cake," Mori-sempai told Hunny-sempai softly. Immediately Hunny-sempai's eyes stopped watering and then his eyes got really big. He smiled widely and grabbed Mori-sempai's hand dragging him towards the sweets over at the table.

"Can we get chocolate cake or maybe strawberry cake or maybe even…" Hunny's voices drifted out of range as they got farther away from me. I smiled slightly at all of my friends antics, but then frowned and turned back to the window when I remembered what today was.

--

"Kyoya!" everyone, but Kyoya himself, Mori, and Haruhi yelled.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked as he stopped writing in his notebook to look up at them and then he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Your plan didn't work," Hikaru and Kaoru complained. Kyoya smirked and started to write in his notebook again.

"No, you just didn't do it right," he said arrogantly.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Tamaki and Hunny questioned. Tamaki looked over at Haruhi in concern once more. Kyoya looked up from his writing and pushed up his glasses once again.

"The Cherry Blossom Festival starts today. Why don't we take her there?" he suggested. They all agreed it was a good idea and put the plan into action.

--

The host club successfully accomplished their goal of bringing Haruhi to the festival. There, Hikaru and Kaoru dragged her over to the festival games. They never won anything, but they had a wonderful time laughing and having fun. After, Hunny asked Haruhi to come and get cotton candy with him and Mori. While eating the sugary treat, Hunny got cotton candy all over his face, fingers, and hair. It wouldn't come out until Mori went over and helped him get unstuck from the sticky sweet. The whole entire time this was happening Haruhi watched from the sidelines, laughing at Hunny's predicament and finally stopped, but only because they got it all out.

--

Meanwhile, over to the side next to an empty stand, Tamaki watched his daughter and smiled when he saw her laugh with the others. He was glad that his daughter was finally happy.

Next to him, at his right, was Kyoya, who was surveying everyone closely. He stopped every once in a while and wrote something down in "the notebook he never leaves."

"Tamaki! Kyoya! We're leaving!" Haruhi yelled cheerfully. Tamaki's grin got wider and he responded by yelling back to her that her daddy was coming and then ran to her and the other club members quickly. Kyoya wrote one final thing down, closed his notebook, looked up, softly smiled at the clubs behavior, and then started walking towards them. Haruhi smiled brightly when everyone got there.

'This is the best Cherry Blossom Festival I have been to since mom died,' she thought, 'And to think it'll be like this every year because I have got such wonderful friends.'

"Let's go home everyone," she said softly. As they walked home, everyone was smiling and laughing, they all thought one thing, 'I can't wait until the next Cherry Blossom Festival.'


End file.
